


To Hell and Back Again (When Worlds Collide)

by JustAThingy



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Banter, Bisexual Leo Valdez, F/M, Gay Nico di Angelo, Genderfluid Alex Fierro, Hurt/Comfort, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, M/M, Other, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Protective Will Solace, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporary Amnesia, Will Solace has Healing Powers, flower tattoo soulmate au, leo is a flirt, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAThingy/pseuds/JustAThingy
Summary: Time folds for several people to meet in death at the same time, while one of them is taken alive when they should be dead. After all, what is meant to be doesn't always come to pass - particularly when there are stubborn demigods involved.Nico dies in Will's arms.Will dies after being blessed with a curse to see the flowers that bloom on scarred skin, invisible to everyone else.Leo dies after breaking an oath to his mother but saving a life.And Alex is taken by an old cousin.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On February 19th, several things happened, all scattered across the timeline. A healer dead. A flame extinguished. A shapeshifter bound and abandoned.  
> \--  
> This is a work in progress! Thanks to my amazing friend Maya for writing this with me. We have the first seven chapters solidly outlined, but after that it's unsure. Feel free to drop any suggestions in the comments!

Chapter One

On February 19th, several things happened, all scattered across the timeline. A healer dead. A flame extinguished. A shapeshifter bound and abandoned.

Leo’s POV  
2006

I sat on a curb in an alleyway, watching the ants scurry past my feet. I hadn't seen any monsters for a few days, which most likely meant that there were some watching me now and about to kill me. Great. All I had were a few random nails I found here and there, which wouldn't be very effective against whatever’s watching me. I found some rather evil-looking espresso drinks, but I’m not sure that would work either. I could always try to talk my way out of it. That had worked twice. Well, one and a half times. The second time, the wolf thing with weird eyes decided it valued its meal more than its life. I’ve never seen or heard of something like that. 

I turn around and saw another one of the wolf things battling a boy with green spiky hair. His clothing was rather rainbowy. I shook my head. That wasn’t an ordinary demi-god. He was changing shape quickly. I could have sworn that he disappeared entirely for a moment before reappearing as a german shepherd. I realized that I was standing and watching while the boy was calling to me while trying to protect a homeless man...with a clay cutter? A magical clay cutter. I only recognized it from...I shook my head. Now isn’t the time to think about it. I dashed over, holding my nail out and trying to act like it was a dangerous weapon, earning a glare and a string of curse words I had never even heard before from macho Rainbow Boy. Rainbow Boy threw me a knife - which, thinking about it, was pretty stupid, those things can kill people - and I charged it, shouting, “FOR HEPHAESTUS!” 

I tried to stab it, I really did, but I had never been good at hand to hand combat. I ended up dropping the dagger and tripping over my feet. A new string of curse words was let out by Rainbow Boy, followed by a piercing scream when the creature’s teeth sank into his arm. I couldn’t let Rainbow Boy die. I realized that I had one option left: torch it. I sighed. I hadn’t done this since my mother died...since I killed her...my hands smoldered and caught fire, like they did that night at the art studio. I concentrated my energy on Big Bad Wolf, streamed some fire at it, and then promptly passed out.

When I woke up, Rainbow Boy was sitting next to me and we were in a sewer. Yay. Back in the sewers. It was rather nice compared to some of the other ones I’ve seen, but then, I’ve been in practically all of them.  
“Okay, Rainbow Boy, which sewer is this, and why are you with me?”  
“Rainbow Boy?”  
“Suits you.”  
“Okay, first off, I’m wearing green and pink. Not exactly the whole rainbow. And second, call me she - unless and until I tell you otherwise.”  
“Until you tell me otherwise?”  
“I’m transgender and gender-fluid. Look it up if you need to. It’s not my job to educate you.”  
“Calm down, I’m just asking. I’m pansexual, I get it.”  
Rainbow Girl scowled, not quite believing me. “Look, I’ll put up with you. You saved my life -”  
“You were doing pretty well on your own.”  
“I would have died.”  
I frowned. “You say that like it’s a fact.”  
Rainbow Girl looked at him like he was stupid. “There was a Valkyrie. I was supposed to die.”  
“What in the name of Zeus is a - whatever you said?”  
“A Valkyrie, one of Odin’s maidens. How do you not know this, Fire Boy? And who is Zeus?”  
“Who the hell is Odin?”  
“I would ask if you’re a mortal but by the fire, I would assume not. Which, by the way, why not torch it from the start? What are you, a son of Logi?”  
“Uhh no... I’m a friendly son of Hephaestus.” I said, avoiding the question.  
“Who the hell is - I can’t even say that.”  
“Hephaestus, Greek God of fire and building cool stuff?”  
“Greek God?”  
“Do you know of any other Gods?”  
“Unfortunately, yes.”  
I stared at her. “Maybe we should talk.”  
“We’ve been doing that, idiot. I’m Alex Fierro, by the way.”  
“Leo Valdez.”  
“So there are Greek Gods too?”  
“Yeah. They’re a pain.”  
“I guess all Gods have that in common.”  
I laughed. “Guess so. So who’s your godly parent?”  
“Loki. I don’t really like him though.”  
I snorted. “It’s not like I’ve ever gotten a helping hand from Hephaestus. And you get the cool shape-shifting thing!”  
“You get fire! My dad has a bad habit of trying to kill people I like.”  
I smirked. “Guess I should be careful then. And my clothes burn. All the time.” I gestured to my tattered clothing.  
“You’re safe seeing as I don’t like you.”  
“Come on...I’m irresistible.”  
“You’re making it very tempting to decapitate you.”  
“You wouldn’t. I’m too amazing to decapitate.”  
“Try me.”  
“Awwww don’t break my heart, I only have one”  
“This is why I break bones instead - you’ve got 200, give or take”  
“You know you love me. Everyone who has had the honor of meeting me does.”  
“Are you always this full of yourself?”  
“Just brutally honest.”  
I walked back to where my other nails and evil espressos were. “You want an evil espresso?”  
“Depends on why they’re evil.”  
“I stole them from a harpie.”  
“What’s a harpie? Sounds like a demented harp of some sort.”  
“It’s basically a chicken with a human head.”  
“That has to be one of a kind.”  
“I’m glad it is...their singing voices should be illegal.”  
I thought I saw a hint of a smile ghost her face, but before I could be sure, it was gone.  
“I’ll take the first shift,” I offered, not even considering that we might part ways.  
Alex shook her head. “You need to rest. I’ll keep watch. Don’t die in your sleep.”  
I thought that last bit was rather odd, but I let it go. Turns out, I shouldn’t have. 

Alex’s POV  
2006-Mount Tamalpais

I wasn’t sure what to think of Human Torch. He seemed nice enough, but he was also talking about Greek Gods, which made me wonder what other gods could be out there. And then there was his obnoxious - and rather blatant - flirting. I wasn’t kidding when I said I was tempted to decapitate him, and breaking his bones was very tempting.

That was when the weird snake thing burst in. It had nine, serpent-like heads that snapped in every direction. Its body nearly took up the whole sewer, which wasn’t saying a lot, but that would give them an advantage. I let out a string of curse words - all directed at my mother - and shouted for Fire Boy. Maybe he wasn’t as safe as I had claimed. 

Leo’s POV  
Unknown

I woke up in some sort of lobby - there were dead cacti in the corners, and depressing music played over not-so-secret speakers. I tried to look at the young boy next to him, but he seemed to flicker.  
“What in Hades name is this?”  
I looked around some more. There was architecture from various time periods...odd…  
“You there!”  
I turned.  
“You there! You, the one on fire! Stop it! The smoke makes it hard to keep corporeal form, Spock boy!”  
I looked down. I was on fire - quite literally. I tried to pat it out, but my hand passed through his body.  
“What in Zeus’s name was that?!”

Alex’s POV  
Mount Tamalpais

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I immediately grabbed for my garrott, but it wasn’t there. In its place was a silver band; I had seen this before. It nullified my powers so I couldn’t transform. Bloody brilliant. I looked around to see a rocky terrain and absolutely nobody, but my demi-god-ness sensed that there was someone - or something - there. 

Leo’s POV  
Unknown

I looked around. I tried to focus in on the boy next to him, but he seemed to vanish in the shadows, and I couldn’t make out any facial features.  
“Hey, Zombie Dude, do you happen to know where in Hades we are?”  
Zombie Dude scowled and snorted. “What, you don’t?”  
“Should I?”  
Zombie Dude looked at me. “You’re obviously a demigod. And you pretty much just told yourself where we are, Hot Stuff.”  
“Finally somebody admits that they can’t help but love me!! Also, do you mind explaining where we are a bit more? Also, a name for my favorite fan would be nice.”  
Zombie Dude blinked. “Nico. Nico Di Angelo, I’m your new personal tour guide through Hell. Hope you enjoy your stay.”

Nico’s POV  
All

I wasn’t sure what to think. This new demigod; he wasn’t afraid of who he was. Was that what got him killed? Did he die for the same reasons that I did? I snapped out of my thoughts when - I wasn’t sure what to call him - caught fire. Again.  
“I told you my name, only seems fair that you return the favor.”  
“Oh. Umm. Leo, Leo Valdez.”

Alex’s POV  
Mount Tamalpais

I woke again to darkness, a single beam of light off in the corner, but this time I was certain that there was a presence there. My powers were still gone, and I was feeling a huge bout of dysphoria. I couldn’t do anything to change how I looked, so I was stuck looking female.  
“So...is there a reason I’m here, or am I just here for my comedic talents?”  
“You’re just a small part of this. All you need to do is stay here, and I might not kill you,” a feminine voice called out.  
“Well you see, I hate to be ungrateful, but I really must be going.” I snarked  
“You can go soon, if I don’t kill you,” the voice said, rather amused.  
“If I’m to be staying here, how ‘bout a name?”  
The woman stepped closer to me, allowing me to look at her face. “I believe you already know me.”  
“Well hell-o, my dear half-sister. Hel, it’s been a while, but I didn't think that you were so desperate for my company that you'd kidnap me. Rather rude, if you don't mind my saying.”  
“You’ll be back to Midgard - or what’s left of it - soon.”  
My face went cold. “What’s that supposed to mean?”


	2. Chapter Two - Interlude

Chapter Two  
An Interlude

Leo’s POV  
All

“I don’t remember dying,” I said.  
“Most people don’t. Well. Most mortals, anyway.” Nico said easily.  
“You’re talking like you’ve been here for a while.”  
Nico froze. “A bit, yeah,” like he was trying to close the conversation.  
“C’mon, don’t try to give me the cold shoulder,” I smirked.  
Nico looked at me. “We’re both dead. We’ve known each other for what, an hour? And you want me to tell you my life’s secrets?”  
“Basically.”  
“And if I say no?”  
“Then I burn you to a crisp.”  
Nico snorted. I wasn’t sure if it was out of disgust or laughter, but there was, indeed, a snort.  
“That doesn’t tend to work when you’re talking to the son of Hellfire.”  
“That explains why you’ve been here.”  
“Don’t discriminate. I was very much alive, thank you very much, Fire Boy,” he said lightly.  
“So how did you end up here Death Boy?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hell sees Warmth

Nico’s POV  
All

“So how did you end up here Death Boy?”  
My jaw tightened. The only people who knew were the ones who killed me and the bright flash of blue that appeared before the black. “Could ask you the same thing.”  
“I can’t answer that, seeing as I don’t remember anything.”  
“Styx,” I swore under my breath, but not quietly enough for Leo not to hear.  
“Is there a reason why I can’t remember anything about my heroic death?”   
“How do you know it was heroic if you don’t remember?” I countered  
“Everything I do is heroic, sweetheart.”  
I sighed. “What’s the last thing you remember from your so-called ‘heroic’ death?”  
“Sleeping in a sewer after saying that I wouldn't die in my sleep.”  
“Not enough fans to pay for a five-star hotel?”  
Leo laughed, “Definitely not.”  
I like the sound of his laugh...I haven’t heard someone laugh in decades…  
I snapped out of it when he lit his hand on fire for the third or fourth time. That tends to get people's attention.   
Leo noticed and decided that jumping up and down while waving his hand around was a good idea.  
“Holy Hera what in the name of Styx are you doing?!?”   
“It’s not like I can pat the fire out!” Leo yelled, continuing to act like a maniac.  
“It’s not real fire, idiot. If you’re not corporeal than neither is the fire.” I deadpan.  
Leo sat back down, looking slightly embarrassed but still on fire. “Oh.”  
“Still looks hot though”  
“I always look hot.”  
I’m fairly sure my non-corporeal face turned beet red. “Th-that’s not what I meant.”  
“Don’t try to deny the simple fact that you love me.”  
I had to wonder at this point if he was just a flirt, or if he was...flirting. I was...I’m not used to such...liveliness.   
“In your dreams.”  
“Definitely. Don’t worry, you’re not the only one to fall hopelessly in love with the amazing Leo Valdez” he said with a knowing of a grin.  
“I mean, I might, but...not my type.” Not a complete lie.  
“I know, my awesomeness can be a bit too much to handle.”  
“Get over yourself.”  
“I’m simply acknowledging the presence of the most amazing being to walk the earth.”  
“Yeah? Well, you’re playing on my terrain now. Not walking the earth anyone.”  
“Are you sure your terrain can handle the Super-sized McShizzle, the Bad Boy Supreme?”  
“Come on. You’re a cinnamon roll and we both know it.”  
He looked like he was about to respond with an innuendo, but then said, “Alright. Your turf. Show me around Hell, Death Boy."

I was about to retort that there wasn’t much to show until we were granted passage on the boat across the Styx, when I felt sunlight for the first time in...in I don’t know how long. I couldn’t see it, I just felt the presence of it. Either I was going insane, or Apollo had dropped dead. Oh, that would be great...Artemis would kill him for dying on her. Literally. 

Of course, it turned out to be neither of the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about the first-person perspective - please let me know in the comments! We'd love to hear your thoughs!


	4. How Hope Ended Up In Hell

Will’s POV  
Now

I don’t know what happened. Last thing I remember is rushing to Cabin Seven with Michael in my arms, begging him to stay with me. Even Clarisse helped, yelling, “Campers! For the love of Ares get down here and help Yew!” But we didn’t know what was wrong. It was literally a medical phenomenon. Not even Chiron knew what to do, and Mr. D was gone. Something happened to him after the war, and there was nothing we could do. Except ask for help. Ask for me.

That’s when I tried to contact Daddy Dearest, played kiss-up, and got blessed with the strength to heal all wounds or something - and all the scarred, barren skin I’ve seen as my time as a healer was gone, instead covered in flowers. They had meaning, I could tell, I somehow knew. My own arms were covered in gladioli, a red lotus, rue, and several small eglantine roses. Mourning. Caring. Regret. A need to heal. This is what my Blooms said, what my arms spoke of my life. And I knew there was only so much I could tell. It was a curse, to be the only one to see other people’s Blooms, and not tell them.   
I wasn’t really paying attention to my Father, I just wanted to get back to Michael...I loved my brother, with invisible Hyacinths across his collarbone. But it was too late. When I got back, he was gone. I couldn’t bring back the dead. He died in Kayla’s arms. And then...someone shot me with an arrow, I think. Rather ironic. But I think I’m dead now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinths: flower of Apollo


	5. A Final Bow, Until the Plot Progresses

Alex’s POV  
Mount Tamalpais

The next time I woke up, I saw Hel standing near me, talking to someone - or something - I couldn’t see. Somehow she knew I was awake.   
“Rise and shine, sister dearest! Err, cousin?”  
I rolled my eyes. “Half-sister.”  
“Oh, that’s right! Say hello to our father, won’t you?”  
I froze. How could be here? This place tore off any disguises…  
Hel saw me and laughed, her smirk spreading. “Oh, you should have known by now that father can get passed anything.”  
I said nothing.  
“Speaking of, I’ve heard that you’ve decided to turn you back on our dear father.”  
“Not that there was much to turn on, seeing as how he was never there.”  
“You’re on the wrong side of this fight.”  
Fight? What fight? I have no idea what she’s talking about.  
“Oh for the love of Loki, you have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?” Hel snickered.  
I hate it when she does that.  
“If I have no idea what you’re talking about then I’m on no one's side, am I?” I retorted.  
“Listen to me, Alexandrea -”  
“It’s Alex,” I hissed  
“You’ve even thrown away the name he gave you?!”  
I looked around and shrugged. “Yup, looks like it.”  
“How dare you, you -”  
“Oh, please, save it.”  
“You need to listen to me. There is a war coming, and your little...friends...are the cause. You need to help keep us all alive, Alex. You know that all the gods are real, and that’s all well and good, but when you have too many, it’ll kill us all - all the belief that we have will vanish and we will fade away into the darkness. And now… all you can do is wait for the plot to progress.”


	6. Ménage à Trois

Nico’s POV  
All

“Hey...Leo?”  
“What’s up?”  
“We’re screwed.”  
Leo frowned, confused. “What do you mean?”  
I looked at him. “You don’t feel it?”  
“Feel what?”  
“The warmth. The sun. I haven’t felt it in ages.”  
“Hey, man, I hate to break it to you, but the only hot thing in here is standing next to you.”  
I looked at him. “Is there anything you don’t flirt with?!”  
“Not really.”   
“That’s either kind of cute or really messed up.”  
“Let’s go with cute. No, not cute. But not messed up.”  
I was about to reply when a random, definitely not cute, or hot, or adorable, blonde guy appeared out of nowhere.  
“From what I’ve heard, I’m going with creepy.”  
Leo grinned “Welcome to the club of people who just died and are really confused!”  
I frowned and raised my hand. “Umm, hi. I definitely did not just die - (at that blonde boy froze) I’m very pissed at dad for keeping me in the waiting room - I’m not confused, speak for yourself, and this is not a club.”  
“This is Nico. He ruins everything.”  
I scowled. “This is Leo. He’s a pain in my ass.”  
“What are you talking about? I haven’t had the pleasure. Yet.”  
I absentmindedly shoved Leo into a plant, which quickly wrapped its tendrils around him. “Nico - what - what in the name of Hades -”   
I flicked my hand and the plant shut him up. “Don’t curse in my father’s name!” I admonished.

The poor, still definitely not cute, hot, or adorable blonde looked insanely confused. “You - Nico - I know you.”  
I froze, ignoring Leo thrashing in the background. “What?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, you came to camp -” A look of realization hit his face. “Oh my god. Oh my god…”  
“Will you tell me what’s going on?”  
The blonde, now teary blue eyed boy tried to meet my eyes. “Y-you came to camp. I could - I remember - your Blooms - A-and it -” he took a shaky breath. “It was my responsibility to heal you and I failed. Your wounds - they were from -”  
I cut him off. “Don’t. I know how I died.”  
“I’m so sorry,” he all but whispered.  
At that moment, Leo managed to break away from the plant “WHAT THE–”  
I gave him my death glare, causing him to shut up for once.

Leo’s POV   
Unknown

Nico glared at me, which was very unfair seeing as he had just gagged me with a plant. It wasn’t even one of those nice plants that smelled good. Or tasted good. He just had to make sure that it was one of those evil, thorny, fuzzy ones.   
“Dude, not cool, I’m bleeding and I’m fairly sure blood doesn’t clot in Hell.”  
“You’re already dead, dumbass.”  
“Yeah, but what happens if I, like, bleed out?”  
“Then I will be a lot happier.”  
I frowned. “Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
“Heyy you watched Supernatural too?!”  
“What?”  
“Supernatural. That show where everyone dies a lot.”  
“They made of show of my life? Flattering.”  
“No. It starts off with a 6-month-old boy’s mom burning on a ceiling. Then about 20 years later, his older brother breaks into his house in the middle of the night and tells him that their dad is missing and they go fight a weird hitchhiker lady and nearly die. Then the older brother falls in love with an angel of the Lord a few years later. Then the angel totally rebels from Heaven and you aren’t listening, are you?”  
“I had an older sister, not a brother, I didn’t live to twenty, and I haven’t fallen in love with an angel.”  
“It would be your older sister in love with the angel, not you.”  
Nico turned red. “Right.” He slid down against the wall, one leg splayed out while he hugged the other.  
I smirked. “You didn’t deny you’re in love with an angel!”  
Nico turned even redder. “What? No. No such things as angels. I mean unless you count the bronze statues at the Square, but most people don’t...plus, my sister was a huntress.” He glanced at Will. “And I honestly couldn’t care less.”  
I had never been so offended in my life. Death. Whatever.   
Just then the blond boy piped up. “You’re lying, Nico.”  
Nico looked confused. “I do care?”  
Blond boy shook his head and laughed lightly. “No, you’re in love. You two are cute together.”  
Nico spluttered. I grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
So blonde boy didn’t see how Nico was looking at him...this was gonna be interesting.   
“I don’t like anyone here. I don’t even know your name,” he looked at Blondie.   
Blonde boy looked at him oddly. “Will. Will Solace.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the editing kinks on here - I'm not familiar with how to format here, please be patient with me!


End file.
